prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazo de Oro
|birth_place = Mexico City , Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Mexico City, Mexico |trainer = Shadito Cruz Felipe Ham Lee |debut = |retired = |website = }} Jesús Alvarado Nieves (October 7, 1950 – April 28, 2017) was a Mexican Luchador (professional wrestler) who wrestled under the name Brazo de Oro (Spanish for "Golden Arm"). Nieves worked as a booker for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and head of the wrestlers' union. Brazo de Oro was part of a large wrestling family, with his father Shadito Cruz siring Brazo de Plata, El Brazo, Brazo Cibernético, Super Brazo and Brazo de Platino. Brazo de Oro's son La Mascara is a successful wrestler, as are his nephews Maximo Sexy and Psycho Clown. Additionally, Brazo de Oro was previously married to former CMLL World Women's Champion Lady Apache. Pro wrestling career Nieves made his debut as "Brazo De Oro" an Enmascarado (masked wrestler) who worked mainly in Tag team action with his brother who worked as Brazo de Plata ("Silver Arm") and in trios action with another brother known simply as El Brazo ("the arm"). Los Brazos, as they were billed, wrestled all over Mexico and made appearances for the Los Angeles-based "NWA Hollywood Wrestling". While working for NWA Hollywood Oro and Plata won the NWA Americas Tag Team Championship from Chino Chou and the Kiss on November 7, 1981. The brothers were also last holders of the Los Angeles version of the NWA World Tag Team Championship in 1982. Losing the masks Over the years Brazo de Oro and his brothers competed in a large number of Luchas de Apuestas ("Bet fights") where they put their masks or hair on the line against their opponents. Los Brazo's most famous Luchas de Apuestas occurred on October 21, 1988, when Plato, Oro and El Brazo all placed their masks on the line in a match against another well known Lucha libre family. This family was the Los Villaños, in this case Villaño I, Villaño IV and Villaño V. The match was the culmination of a long feud (Storyline) between the two families and saw all six wrestlers bleed profusely during the bout. In the end Los Villaños won the match forcing all three Brazos to unmask and reveal their real names as is tradition in these types of matches. Despite losing their masks Los Brazos remained successful in the ring winning various tag team and trios titles such as the UWA World Tag Team Championship, UWA World Trios Championship, WWA World Tag Team Championship and the WWA World Trios Championship By the 1990s Los Brazos worked mainly for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) where Oro, Plato and El Brazo won the CMLL World Trios Championship from Los Infernales (Pirata Morgan, El Satánico and MS-1) on April 6, 1993. Los Brazos lost the titles to Dr. Wagner, Jr., Gran Markus, Jr. and El Hijo del Gladiador. In the 1990s Brazo de Oro became the head of the wrestler's Union and also started working as a booker for CMLL. Brazo de Oro usuallyw works lower card matches and mainly appears for CMLL away from Arena México. Death Nieves died on April 28, 2017 after suffering a heart attack at the age of 66. the Brazo Family The Brazo wrestling family spans three generations starting with Shadito Cruz followed by his 6 sons and a third generation who have begun wrestling in recent years. Jesús Nieves has a son children who has followed in his footsteps working for CMLL as La Mascara. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''La Bracina'' (Armbar) *'Signature moves' :*Senton :*Sitout powerbomb Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Brazo de Plata and El Brazo :*Mexican National Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 - with Brazo de Plata :*Mexican National Trios Championship (2 times)2 - with Brazo de Plata and El Brazo *'Federación Internacional de Lucha Libre' :*FILL Trios Championship (1 time) - with Brazo de Plata and El Brazo *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brazo de Plata :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles version)]] (1 time) - with Brazo de Plata *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brazo de Plata :*UWA World Trios Championship (3 times) - with Brazo de Plata and El Brazo *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brazo de Plata :*WWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Brazo de Plata and El Brazo *'Other titles' :*Distrito Federal Trios Championship (1 time) - with Brazo de Plata and El Brazo :*Distrito Federal Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*Distrito Federal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Puebla Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brazo de Plata :*Mexico State Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*Naucalpan Welterweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile Category:1950 births Category:2017 deaths Category:1975 debuts Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Male wrestlers